The present invention relates to wiring passageways for use on electrical control panels. The basic form of a type of wiring passageways utilizes a duct with openings in the sides which serve as multiple choice outlets for wires running through the duct. Electrical components and devices mounted on the panel board surface are interconnected by circuit wiring which enters the ducts by the most direct route and leaves upon reaching the desired point of termination. This type of duct work is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,921,607, 3,088,055, 3,705,949 and 3,809,799.
A system of ducting which is both simple and inexpensive utilizes the electrical control devices themselves, such as relays, positioned in rows to form the equivalent of duct walls. Metallic pins extending perpendicularly from the control panel wall are positioned at spaced intervals between adjacent rows of control devices. After wires are connected to the control devices, cover members are mounted upon the pins to cover the wiring between adjacent rows. Conventionally, the cover member is an elongated extrusion of plastic material with a pair of spaced longitudinal ribs perpendicularly extending near the center thereof to serve as a means for mounting the cover on the mounting pins. The extended ends of the ribs are flanged so as to mate with a circumferential groove near the upper end of the pins, thereby enabling locking engagement to be made between the cover and the mounting pins. Conventionally, the metal mounting pins have a screw thread at their base so that the pins can be fixedly mounted in threaded apertures in the panel board.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved pin assembly for mounting a cover on a panel board.